nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
List of notable teams
If you are looking for some more team info, please click here. Below is a list of Current Teams. However, there are so many teams on NT now that it would be impossible to get them all. So captains, please put your team here in order to grow the community! (If you are a team leader (creator) please do me a favor and fill in the requirements for your team, date of creation, famous members etc...) * Racers Revolution[REV] * Escaping Life [ESCL] * PI-Data Encoders[PIDE] * ❄️Active Racers[IRAN] * Hyped Typist [HYT] * https://nitrotype.com/team/ELC Electric Comets⚡ELC * Amazing Nitro Type Actors [ANTA] * Adventurers [NTA] * All Consuming Fire [ACF] * AwesomeNitroTypists [AWNT] * All-Time Best [ATB] * Wampus Thumpers [WAMP] * Bonnie's MLG Team [BMLG] * Coolest Typing Knights [CTK] * CL Boyz [CLB] * Delta Squad [L0L] * Do Over, Type Again [DOTA] * D O G [DOG] * Don't Fight Our Type [DFT] * The ElectroZappers [ZAP] * Xtreme Nitro Typers [XNT] * Elites [NTE] * Engines Of Creation &/or Equal Opportunity Crew [EOC] * Epic Nitro Users [ENU] * Epic Vortex Monsters [EVM] * Fast & Furious [FAST] * Fastest Typers Ever [FTE] * Friendship is Racing [PONY] * For The Win [FTW] (now NT) * Glacier Creek [GCMS] * Gear2 [G2] * Gavilan View [GVMS] * Hawaiian Beach Club [MAUI] (Team led by EthanJ.S., founder of the NitroType Olympics) * Hyde Park Magnet [HPMS] * Leaders In Typing [LIT] * [Knights|Lightning Knights [NTLK ]] * Nitro Type [NT] (Admins only) * Nitro Type Dream Team [NTDT] * Nitro Type Elite [NTE] * Nitro Type Monkies [NTM] (team created by Corndog's alt account) *Nitro Type Miltia [MI6] * NitroTypeSportsTeam [NSPO] * NitroType Stars [NTS] * Nitro Type Unlimited [NTU7] * Nitro Type Yellow Jackets [NTYJ] * Nitro Type Winners [NTW] * Nitro Type X-Treme [NTXT] * NT Civilians 2.0 [FORT] * Petal to the Medal [PTTM] * Racermetrics [RMS] * Save Our Surfers [SOS] * Scoreboard Dominators [SBD] * Shell riders [SSH] * StarWarsFreak2191 [SWF] * Supernal Empyrean Conquerors of the Terrene [SECT] * Switching To Primes [STPR] * SWF Alt's [SWFA] (Alternate team for Ω$$$LoveLife$$$Ω's Alternate accounts) * Team Nitro Dvorak [AOEU] * The Tortoise Lovers [RT] * Typi₪g Overlords [TOL] * [Pirc Opening |The Pirc Opening [TPO ]](just for CarriePirc's alt accounts) * ✨ TYME ✨ [TYME] * Ultimate Lasers [UXLS] (Created by robottype) * We LOVE Typing [WLT] (Disbanded) * World Of Tanks Blitz [WOTB] * Xtreme Typing Era [XTA] * xtreme laser strike [XLS] (Made by howllowmannonitros) * X-Typing Recruits [XTR] * UNIT * Well Good Race (WGR) * Wild Nitro Typers [WNT] (Not active, new team is NTXT) * Wampus Postal Svc. 2 [WPS2] (disbanded) * Catlin Gabel Eagles [CGS](For students of Catlin Gabel School) * Pink Berets [AWOL] (Created by Hoopecade000) * We Love Math! [MAT3] (Created by #Mathematician) * F.B.I [STNK] (Created by hudsongood) * Wampus Thumpers [WAMP] * TYME of Wonder! [TYME] *✨Wild Fantastics✨ [WFS] Formerly TMFS *Cool Beluga Whales [CBW] We need your help! Each of these teams below needs a article to be created for them. To add a team, edit the team page and follow this example to put your team's wiki page onto this page: [ New Team [NT (note there is not a space between the first two brackets) The name of the team should be put first as that is the title of the page. The second part is the writing that will appear on this page. * Honorary Messenger [47] * Hurricanes [PCMS] * Nitro Type Patrol [NTP] * SPEED TYPERS [ST] * Summer's Competitor [PENS] * The Golden Eagles [TGE] * We Rule [RULE] * Fast Racers [FR] * Turbo team[TT] * Pokémon TrainΣrs[PT] * The Sith Lords[BSLE] Category:Teams Category:Basic Game Information